Fate
by Bleuiss zi Dafoudille
Summary: #1 . Giotto was excited that he was going to fetch his friend's children from the daycare. He met a new worker who he had found beautiful and attractive, Tsunako. For months they haven't seen each other until on a fateful day on autumn. Gfem!27 (Will be a three-shot)


**Chapter 1: Beginning**

Giotto whistled a tune he randomly made up as he went on his way through the shopping district. It was a lovely, sunny day. Vendors who knew him—meaning every single one of them—greeted him as he passed by, some who were generous gave him free products, like fresh vegetables and snacks—that he'll be sure to give some to the children.

He entered a shop for pets, exchanged a few words with Ms. Luna while paying for a pack of dog food he grabbed for his pet Nattsu, and then continued on his journey down further past the shopping district. Giotto glanced down at his wristwatch and his eyes widened at the time.

_Ah, the kids must be waiting . . ._

He increased his pace. The blonde's face was with a full bloom smile—a smile that could have reached his ears had it been humanly possible. For a twenty-year-old man, he sure was acting like a child skipping along the way while carrying plastic bags, a childlike look on his face, and humming a tune only he could appreciate.

Giotto was happy, no, _elated_ at the fact that he was going to fetch the twins: Mukuro and Chrome, his friend Daemon's children. It had been two months since he last set foot on the daycare center called Chamber of Guardians. The name actually sounded bizarre for outsiders—he had once first thought of it like that—but it was actually the most suitable name.

The Chamber of Guardians was, a fact that he truly believed in, the safest place for children because the ones in charge are the strongest fighters he'd ever known. It was actually shocking, really, when one day G came bursting in his office, out of breath and looking shocked, shouting that the _Arcobaleno_ opened a _daycare._

Giotto, curious, visited. And that time he learned of the goodness of those seven people, especially the leader Luce. They were strong, yes, but they were kind. They did not use their power for exaggerated things like world domination or destruction. But they were laying low and using their strength for protection.

That was what Giotto admired about them.

Giotto's ears picked up the sound of laughing children and grinned. He missed the place. Reborn might be in and they could possibly chat about a few things going around the city over a cup of espresso.

He pushed the maroon colored gate and entered.

Children were running, chasing each other in the play of tag. Some were on the swing, some taking turns on the slide, and some were just playing house outside of the center. But he couldn't find the significant hair color and styles of Mukuro and Chrome. He was too busy turning and tilting his head that he didn't notice a brunette coming at his way.

"Excuse me . . ." Giotto flinched and turned as he felt something poke at his left arm. He owlishly blinked at the sight of a shorter female with long brown hair—but snapped out of his absentmindedness as he realized that she actually said something.

"Uh, yes?"

She smiled—and Giotto's heart skipped a beat—and slightly bowed, "Hello, my name is Sawada Tsunako. Are you looking for someone?" She asked.

He nodded and also smiled politely, "I'm Giotto. Are Mukuro and Chrome Spade still here?"

"Gio—oh! Yes, yes. They are still here. I assume you're one of their uncles?" He, again, nodded as an answer. Her expression shifted into one of worry, "Chrome had a little accident earlier, just a few minutes ago. She tripped while playing tag with the other children. Don't worry, though. She just earned some scratches . . . nothing nasty. I'll show you the way." She explained as he followed her inside the center.

Giotto's chest bubbled with concern for his five-year-old niece. He rubbed his temple with his forefinger, while thinking what fit Daemon will have once he saw the wound on his daughter. He rolled his eyes as he thought of how exaggerated Daemon Spade can be at times, especially when his children were involved.

He followed closely behind as Tsunako led him to where his niece, and possibly his nephew, were. However, he was somewhat _not_ exactly behind her and was somewhat _beside _her so he took the chance to glance over the brunette.

Sawada Tsunako was, he admitted, beautiful although she really looked plainly simple. The tips of her brown hair touched the back of her neck as the rest were pulled into a messy yet quite attractive bun. She had a small stature, just reaching Giotto's chin. Small waist. He noticed her eyes—brown, darker than her hair—almost the color of milk chocolate. The blonde felt himself being fascinated with how innocent and kind they seem to be.

And that neck was asking to be touched, really.

So Giotto decided to ask a question since he was really, really curious.

"You new here?"

Tsunako glanced at him and nodded, "Yes. I started just a few weeks ago."

"Oh, so that's why I don't remember seeing you." He muttered. Apparently the brunette heard and chuckled.

"I don't remember seeing you either."

Giotto shrugged with a boyish grin, "Busy, busy. Dealing with paperwork is a tough battle. I was really looking forward to my visit here."

"Well you're here now. Ah," she paused and turned, extending an arm, "it's nice to meet you." She said, smiling.

Giotto decided he liked her smile.

He took her hand and shook it. "Lovely meeting you, too." They continued with their walk.

"You can call me Tsuna. Tsunako is a bit… hm, how should I say this…"

"Long to say?" Giotto suggested.

"Yes." She laughed, "And most people call me that anyway. Much better."

"Tsuna, then." For a brief second the nickname 'Tsu-chan' drifted into his mind. Giotto shook off the urge to call her that. "I don't mind you calling me Gio." He said.

Tsuna looked surprised for a second then her face slowly melted into appreciation, "Okay."

They finally stopped in front of a white door with a vertical rectangular glass at the top center. Tsuna turned the knob and opened, a gush of cold air (probably from the AC) hitting their skin. Goosebumps appeared on his arms when the air hit him and he shivered.

Giotto followed after Tsuna inside, and finally, he felt relief at the sight of his niece and nephew.

"Uncle Gio!" They both yelled a greeting; a small smile on little Chrome's face, and a boyish grin on Mukuro's part. Giotto rushed at them, arms wide open and pulled them together into a hug.

"Guys!"

Mukuro chuckled as he watched his uncle evaluate his sister's condition.

"Does it hurt a lot?" Giotto asked, soothingly rubbing Chrome's leg as he looked worriedly at her bandaged right knee. Chrome shook her head. "Can you walk?"

"She limps, uncle." Mukuro answered in her place while swinging his legs at the side of the infirmary bed he and his sister were sitting on. Giotto opened his mouth to respond but was cut off with a familiar masculine voice.

"We were totally unnoticed by him, kora."

"Let the kid be. He's too worried for his niece and his life to actually give us any heed." A female voice reasoned.

Giotto turned, wide eyed at the sight of Colonello, Lal Mirch, and Skull—three members of the infamous Arcobaleno—sitting side by side on the white mattress of another infirmary bed.

Skull spoke, "His life?"

"The kids' dad will over react, I bet." Lal released an amused chuckle.

Giotto sputtered, "H-how long have you been here?" He seriously didn't notice them.

The blue haired woman rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, "Longer than you. Been here since the very start considering I was the one who tended her."

Giotto shook his head as he finally wrapped his mind around there were other people besides him, Mukuro, Chrome and Tsuna. "Where's Reborn?"

"Reborn is in the balcony, I think." Skull answered, rolling his eyes. "Probably relaxing with his espresso."

"Oh." Giotto turned to the two children and patted them both on the head as he stood up from his crouched position. "I'll go talk with Reborn for a while. You two… um, can you wait for a bit?"

"Okay. Skull and Colonello can play with us." Mukuro grinned and Giotto hadn't missed the mischievous glint in his eyes. "Horseys!"

"WHAT!" Both mentioned adults exclaimed. Giotto laughed once more and finally exited the room after saying thanks to Tsuna and bidding a short farewell.

**o=Less than three equals G-twenty-seven=o**

Giotto fell gracelessly on his bed, exhausted both mentally and physically. The rest of the day went off pretty much smoothly after his talk with Reborn. He went home with the kids, having to carry Chrome halfway through because her wound was starting to hurt more. He went through Daemon's gushing at his daughter. He ate dinner with the rest of his housemates (although Alaude and G were not present. Alaude being his crowd-hater usual self; and G on a mission.) He fed Nattsu with his newly bought dog food. And after his hour-long soak in the bath tub, there he was on his king sized bed, droopy eyed.

He recalled, with a churn in his stomach, of a part of his conversation with Reborn. It was quite embarrassing to be caught staring at the brunette he just met earlier in the middle of a slightly serious conversation.

"_You like her?" Reborn's voice cut through the daze Giotto was in. Registering what the adult said in his mind, Giotto's cheeks turned red and immediately went for defense._

"_W-what! No!"_

"_Huh." Reborn huffed and the redness of the blonde's cheeks increased. "That's understandable. Tsuna is attractive. She's kind and good at housekeeping. The kids love her." Reborn placed an elbow on the table and leaned forward with his chin rested on his palm. "She'll make a good wife."_

_Gio groaned and palmed his eyes, "I don't like her." He insisted, but his mind kept repeating the last words of Reborn's statement._

She'll make a good wife…

She… a good wife…

A good wife…

Wife…

Oh my God—brain stop it!

_His ears went pink when he realized that he actually thought of _Tsuna_ being _his_ wife. That's going too far. They just met and he was already thinking of such things like he's a lovesick teenager._

"_I don't like heeer…" Gio groaned out once more while Reborn just rolled his eyes at the blonde._

"_Whatever, you idiot. If you actually got together I have no complaints, but," Reborn's eyes narrowed dangerously, "if you make her cry and hurt her I'll make you experience something worse than death."_

What Reborn said was no empty threat, Giotto knew that. The topic then closed off and they moved to the subject they were talking about before.

Giotto sighed and turned to his side, slipping a hand under his pillow as he made himself comfortable. The lamp on the bedside table was turned off and with the darkness and the mysterious lulling comfort the shine of the moon and stars gave off, Giotto fell into slumber.

**o=Less than three equals G-twenty-seven=o**

Weeks went by. Weeks turned into months. Giotto was busier than ever. He rarely went out of his office and only did so when he was to be on a meeting. He couldn't go over to the Chamber of Guardian because he didn't have the time.

However, one day, he gave himself a day off and had decided to roam around the shopping district with Nattsu.

As he walked Nattsu to the shopping district, they paused at a place with many trees; he enjoyed the cold breeze of autumn brushing his skin. The air was crisp and smelled of leaves, and he just loved it.

Nattsu rolled over the pile of fallen leaves and messed them up some more. It was an amusing action, really, he thought as he took off the chain from Nattsu's collar to give the dog more freedom. Giotto sat on a spot clear of leaves and took a deep breath.

He closed his eyes, leaning back on his hands and fell into a trance. His mind devoid of any thought. Giotto felt the air swirling around him and the leaves on and about the ground beneath his thighs and above his hands.

The first relaxation he had for the last six months.

He cleared his mind off the issues about the recent murders and kidnappings happening around Namimori. He blocked the idea of Rene yelling at him for _ditching_ important paperwork. Of the allied famiglias. Of soon-to-be allies or enemies. Of dog crap or cat crap. Of Daemon Spade destroying a facility or two. Of Alaude breaking jaws to get more information. Of Knuckle's first accidental kill. Of Lampo's sneakiness, buying a closet full of sweets. Of Asari's dangerous mission in Japan. Of G taking in a tiger.

He cleared his mind.

Nattsu's barks never bothered him. The sound of vehicles passing by at times never distracted him.

It lasted for half an hour. Because he was suddenly disturbed.

". . .Gio-kun?"

Giotto snapped his eyes open at the sound of a soft voice calling his name. He owlishly blinked and breathed in slowly. Sawada Tsunako suddenly appeared in front of him, hands behind her, and eyes curious. Her eyes, however, lit up into recognition and triumph as she realized that she guessed right.

"Gio-kun! So it is you." She beamed.

_-kun?_

"T-Tsuna. . . hi." Giotto greeted her with a smile while running a hand up through his hair.

"What are you doing here?"

He shrugged, "Relaxing on my day off. Clearing my mind."

"Oh," her eyes widened, "I-I didn't disturb you, did I? I'm so sorry! I didn't realize. . ."

"No, no. It's okay." Giotto picked up a dry leaf and rubbed it between his thumb and forefinger. "I was supposed to walk around the shopping district by now, anyway. I just got carried away." He chuckled.

Tsuna sighed in relief, "That's goo—ah!" She was suddenly pushed forward, the force coming from her lower back. She braced herself, closing her eyes, for the pain she'll be having shortly. But Giotto, with his fast reaction and reflexes, caught her just in time.

Nattsu was standing on Tsuna's previous spot; looking quite innocent with his tongue sticking out. He barked.

"Nattsu! Sit!" Giotto's voice was strong and firm. The brown furred dog sat down immediately in obedience, tongue in his mouth, eyes looking ahead, and his fast breath seeming to go faster. He knew he was in trouble.

Giotto turned his attention to the brunette in his arms. He shifted her by her waist and set her to sit beside him. He brushed a few strands of her hair away from her eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked, rubbing smooth soothing circles on her back.

Tsuna released a shaky breath, her eyes still closed.

"Tsuna?"

She looked up at him and smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine. That scared me. . ." She released a humored sigh. "Thanks for catching me, though."

Giotto grinned proudly and patted his chest, "No problem-o. At least you aren't hurt." He stood up and held out a hand to Tsuna. "Here, let me help you up."

Tsuna's cheeks were dusted pink as she took Gio's hand and pulled herself up. "You're such a gentleman, Gio-kun. Thank you."

"Hehe. . ." He scratched his right cheek. "I guess so. . . maybe. Not really."

"So humble, too." Tsuna softly laughed. Then her gaze drifted to Nattsu, her smile got wider. "Yours?"

"Ah, yeah." Giotto crouched beside Nattsu. "Tsuna, meet Nattsu—my best bud besides G since I was still a kid. Nattsu, meet Tsuna." He beckoned Tsuna and said, "Hold out your hand."

Reluctantly, yet slightly curiously excited, she held out her hand to Nattsu.

"H-hello Nattsu-san…"

The dog peered at his master's face. Giotto, noticing it, asked, "What?" But the dog stared at the hand held out to him again and raised a paw. He placed his paw on the soft palm of the brunette.

Tsuna's lips molded into a full bloom smile as she slowly shook with the dog's paw.

Giotto patted Nattsu's head, proud of his coordination. "Good boy."

Nattsu barked.

Giotto stood and patted his behind, removing dust and stuck leaves. "Were you going somewhere, Tsuna?"

"Eh? Ah. Ah!" Giotto watched in amusement as Tsuna's face dawned into realization. "That's right! I have to go the supermarket." She looked at her wrist—to where her watch was supposed to be, but found _just_ skin. She blushed. "Um, what time is it?"

Giotto chuckled and looked at his own wristwatch. "Near ten fifteen. Are you going now?"

"Ah, yes. I have to cook lunch, too…"

"Then, can we tag along?" He attached the chain to Nattsu's collar again. "We're headed down the shopping district anyway and I have nothing to do. Perhaps I can help."

"A-are you sure? Won't that be a bother?" She asked.

"Nah." He grinned. "I'm sure Nattsu would like to hang along with his new friend, right bud?"

Nattsu barked as if he actually understood.

"See?"

Tsuna shook her head with a soft laugh. "Thank you. Let's go then."

They talked along the way. Tsuna learned of Giotto's housemates and friends. She learned some of his favorite foods and his sweet tooth. They shared some stories of their own.

Giotto learned that Tsuna's mother adopted three children—a girl and two boys: I-pin, Fuuta and Lambo. She did not go to college because she desired to help her mother raise the other children, and so far they were living nicely. She only had four true friends: Kyoko, Chrome, Haru and Hana.

As they reached the shopping district they were totally oblivious at the looks the vendors were giving them. The vendors were curious, interested, intrigued.

_Is that Tsu-chan and Gio? _They shared whispers. Women were fairly excited that a relationship might be going on between them. With wide excited eyes and suppressed squeals, they eagerly hope. _Are they together?_

The duo stopped in their tracks as a boy of ten years with spiky brown hair and curious eyes stood in front of them. The boy was Yamamoto Takeshi, only son of the Yamamoto Tsuyoshi—owner of the infamous Takezushi. He tapped his baseball bat on his left shoulder and grinned, "Hi!"

Giotto ruffled the boy's head and smiled down, "Hey."

Under Giotto's hand, Takeshi turned his head to Tsuna's direction. Curious. He held out his free hand to her. "Hi! I'm Takeshi. Who are you? Are you Gio-nii's girlfriend?"

He happened to be straightforward, too.

Giotto froze with stained cheeks.

The brunette's cheeks flushed pink. "Um… I-I'm not Gio-kun's g-girlfriend." She corrects while stammering. Tsuna lightly shook the boy's hand, "My name is Tsuna. Nice to meet you." She eyed the wooden bat he was holding. "You play baseball?"

He laughed heartily. "Yeah." He carefully swung the bat around with both hands. "I plan to go pro when I grow up!"

"I see," Slightly squatting down, Tsuna gave a genuine smile and patted his left cheek. "I'll see you on TV next time." She winked.

"Roger!" He saluted and ran off, sometimes bouncing. After a few seconds, he yelled over his shoulder. "Oh, and! You two look good together!" Takeshi laughed.

Some of the vendors who heard chuckled/giggled and nodded in agreement.

Giotto, who was stunned for a few moments, finally snapped out of his daze and awkwardly cleared his throat. It caught the attention of Tsuna. Looking at him but quickly looking ahead again, her cheeks darkening.

Nattsu was sticking his tongue out and was just watching the interaction.

"We… we should probably get going…" Tsuna suggested.

"Y-yeah. Let's."

"Okay…"

"Right…"

They reached the supermarket with an awkward silence. But it slowly dissipated as they get through the picking of groceries with a going conversation about what brands they like, what is better, what do you think of…, and so many whats, hows and whys.

They left Nattsu out of the market and chained on a nearby pole.

Giotto adjusted his grip on the plastic bags.

"Do you usually carry these? Aren't they too heavy for you?" He asked.

They finished doing grocery and were on their way to Tsuna's home. Giotto offered to help carry the bags since he worried that Tsuna might have difficulties. Tsuna, of course, refused; saying that Giotto had helped her enough for the day. But Giotto, being Giotto, insisted. In the end, Tsuna relented and handed him the bags.

Tsuna shook her head. "I shop with my mom most of the time. She's just sick right now."

"She's sick?" Gio asked with wide worry. "Is it..?"

"Oh, no. Don't worry." She assured with a smile. "Nothing too severe. She's just down with a cold."

Giotto nodded, his worry slightly evaporated. "That's good."

They passed the shopping district with Nattsu barking behind them. A comfortable silence hovered between the two.

It was moments after when Tsuna took a sharp breath and softly spoke. So soft that Giotto almost didn't hear. _Almost._

"Um… Gio-kun?"

"Yes..?"

"Do you… uh, do you mind staying for a while?"

"Eh?"

_Stay—stay for a while?! Where? At her house? Waiiit—_

"You know… um… stay for lunch?" Tsuna asked, peering at Giotto through her lashes. Giotto gulped at how adorable she was being.

Her face flushed pink.

"But-but I'm not forcing you or anything! J-just an… invitation! Yeah, an invitation. Right. Hehe…" Tsuna trailed off. _Idiot,_ she chastised herself.

"I'd love to." Giotto said.

Tsuna blinked, disbelief slowly dawning on her face. "…eh?"

Giotto genuinely smiled. Happy that this lovely girl invited him. Happy that he was on a day off. "I'd love to have a taste of your cooking, Tsuna."

The brunette's face turned completely pink and sharply looked away, increasing her pace as she mumbled something that Giotto did not catch.

* * *

**A/N: **So this will be a three-shot. It's been on my mind since the other day so I grabbed my laptop, pressed the power button, waited, opened MS Word and typed _Giotto whistled a tune_.

_Beginning_, _Middle,_ and _End_. xD

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. :D I'd be updating again next week, I guess.

And to Hiroko… where in the world are you? You're my BETAAAAA!

XD Thank you for reading!

(Anyone can think of a better title? I suck at making those… XD)

_Disclaimer: God knows I do not own Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn!. Although I do wish for a movie._

Published on June 25, 2014


End file.
